Bubble of Happiness
by KillerGeishaYumi
Summary: If we all had friends like these, life would be Heaven. R&R!


**Bubble of Happiness**

Ulrich spun in the air, all his concentration on the soccer ball just above his foot. He wasn't even thinking about the score, although he was vaguely aware that his team was already ahead. Mostly, what he wanted right now was for the game to be over and done with – the day was uncommonly cold, and his soccer jersey wasn't helping him stay any warmer.

WHACK!

Ulrich's cleat slammed into the ball. It ricocheted off the post and whizzed past the goalie while Ulrich tumbled to the wet grass.

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game.

Ulrich jumped off the grass just as fast as he'd gone down on it as Jim walked up.

"Good game, Ulrich," he said brightly as he clapped Ulrich on the shoulder, "Now go put on a sweater or something, before you freeze."

_Best advice I've heard all day,_ Ulrich thought as he staggered off the field. He hadn't even been injured – he simply couldn't stop shaking from the cold. Looking up, he saw his friends on the sidelines – well, most of them: his Japanese girlfriend, Yumi, was nowhere to be seen.

Jeremie adjusted his glasses and grinned up at Ulrich. "You were great out there, Ulrich."

Aelita nodded agreement. She didn't seem interested in moving, which was understandable since she was sharing a blanket with Jeremie.

Odd gave a thumbs-up. "Yeah, those guys didn't stand a chance against you!"

Ulrich managed to smile back. "Y-you lucky d-dogs," he struggled to say around his chattering teeth, "You got t-to sit on the s-s-sidelines…"

Odd stood up and held out one of Ulrich's sweaters. "Here, put this on. You definitely look like you need it."

Ulrich was grateful for the sweater, and even more grateful that Odd and Aelita were helping him put it on; he was starting to get stiff. "W-when d-did you…"

Jeremie cut him off as he helped Aelita wrap the blanket around him as well. "Odd went to get your sweater during one of the timeouts; he saw you shivering."

"This isn't the Ice Sector, you know," Aelita teased.

Ulrich glanced at Aelita hesitantly; he was feeling a little warmer, but he didn't want any additional comfort at her expense. "S-shouldn't you ha-have this b-blanket?"

Aelita shook her head firmly. "You need it more than I do – _we _had it the entire game."

"Come on," Odd said, "Rosa's making stew for lunch. That'll warm you up in no time!"

* * *

Yumi was peering out one of the cafeteria windows, and then dashed away the minute she saw them coming. Once they'd seated themselves at their usual table (Odd made sure to sit between Ulrich and the window), Yumi came back with a tray in her hands. There was a steaming bowl on top of it, and promising smells coming from it made Ulrich's mouth water.

"Ulrich, you look half frozen!" she exclaimed as she slid the tray in front of Ulrich. Then she settled down on Ulrich's other side and added, "Try not to touch the bowl – unless you want to warm your hands up _really_ fast."

"Only one bowl?" Odd asked wistfully.

Yumi grinned at him across Ulrich. "If you want one, get it yourself."

Ulrich sipped cautiously at the stew and smiled. "Mmm." Rosa had done much better with the stew than she had the Brussels sprouts; the only thing that kept him from slurping it all down at once like Odd with spaghetti was how hot it was. That heat was definitely spreading through him, too – he'd finally stopped shivering.

"Are you feeling better?" Yumi asked anxiously after he'd finished half the bowl (and Odd had gotten his own bowl).

Ulrich glanced around. All four of his friends were looking at him with nearly identical expressions of concern. They'd all seen him in need, and took action. Now Ulrich was feeling a lot warmer, sooner than he would have if they hadn't helped him. He settled back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich had been thinking quite a lot of things, actually, but they all leaned towards the same thing. "If my dad knew what you were willing to do for me," he said dreamily, "He would never call you 'good-for-nothings' again."

That got smiles all around, and Yumi hugged Ulrich and said what they were all undoubtedly thinking. "We love you too, Ulrich."

It suddenly didn't matter how cold it was outside. Ulrich was in his own warm bubble of happiness, and he was sharing it with his friends.


End file.
